


Дар убеждения

by Anonymous



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Doggy Style, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Talk, Ties & Cravats, Top Jude Kinkade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Зеро не любит говорить о любви, но Джуд сверху и у него галстук.





	Дар убеждения

**Author's Note:**

> Бесстыдное, ООСное порно, чисто подрочить.

— Упущенное место капитана — не самая твоя большая проблема, — произнес Джуд и сильно прикусил кожу на лопатке — точно останется след. Зеро не любил следы, но, блядь, это так приятно, приятно до дрожи, особенно когда зад растягивал член Джуда, а он, сука такая, замер, как будто приуныл.

Зеро хотел быстро, сильно, так, чтобы перехватывало дыхание, так, чтобы размытые огни софитов загорелись перед глазами, как на площадке после последнего свистка.

Если бы не сложный матч, Зеро давно сорвал бы галстук с рук и сам трахнулся об Джуда. Или бы трахнул Джуда. Любой расклад хорош, как ни положи.

Но Джуд в своей мягкой, но решительной манере связал руки Зеро отвратительным клетчатым галстуком и завалил на кровать, лицом в одеяло, задом вверх. Зеро подумал, что его будут пороть, но добрый, ласковый Джуд устроил нечто похуже порки.

Очень. Медленный. Секс.

— О да! Самая моя большая проблема, это твой хер в заднице. Джуд, блядь, ты двигаться будешь?!

Зеро попытался вскинуть бедра, но Джуд давил на него всем весом — не подергаешься.

Джуд — блядский бетон, сковавший его ноги, руки, сердце, тянет на самое дно. Самое дно отношений, которых Зеро избегал всю жизнь. Легче держаться на плаву, дрейфовать без ответственности и обязательств в открытом океане разврата и похоти.

— Буду, если скажешь... — Джуд касался мочки губами, шептал в самое ухо, и его шепот стаей мурашек прокатился до самой поясницы.

— Да выеби уже меня! — Зеро перебил Джуда, сжался на его члене и почти заорал: — Засади по гланды! Трахни так, чтобы... 

Джуд двинул бедрами раз, другой, уперся ладонями в плечи Зеро и задвигался так, как нужно.

— Ох, да, черт, да... Быстрее…

Член входил на всю длину, резко, быстро, натирая саднящую дырку, но Зеро хотелось подмахивать, двигаться навстречу Джуду, но тот пригвоздил к кровати — не вывернешься.

Когда Зеро уже готов был кончить, Джуд остановился, кусанул еще раз под другой лопаткой, и, словно продолжил светскую беседу, сказал, отдышавшись:

— Скажи, что любишь меня.

Зеро чуть не взвыл. Он был так близок к оргазму. Придется задушить Джуда этим несчастным галстуком.

— Говорил уже.

— Неубедительно.

— Уебу тебя, Джуд, потом ходить на четвереньках будешь.

— Ты не в том положении, Зеро… — мурлыкнул Джуд, прокатив его имя на языке, и сделал бедрами круговое движение. Растянутую дырку сладко потянуло, под животом уже натек целый Мичиган, и Зеро решил, что обстоятельства давят на него слишком сильно и хватит уже выебываться.

— Люблю тебя, — Зеро вывернул голову, чтобы хоть краем глаза поймать взгляд Джуда. Тот смотрел неотрывно, его карие глаза совсем потемнели и ничего, кроме желания, в них не осталось. Джуд желал Зеро целиком и полностью, всего и без остатка. Зеро сглотнул. — Люблю, когда смотришь на меня и думаешь, что я не замечаю, люблю твои рубашки в клетку и безвкусные галстуки, люблю, когда кусаешь губы, люблю…

Джуд склонился к нему, поцеловал в уголок губ, лизнул между ними, а потом засосал, как следует. Зеро приподнялся на руках, перехватывая инициативу в поцелуе, и попытался вывернуться из-под Джуда, но тот снова впечатал его в кровать, стоило Зеро зашевелиться чуть активнее.

— Теперь верю, — голос Джуда охрип, и Зеро ухмыльнулся. Не зря говорил всю эту любовную лабуду. Конечно, он не соврал. Зеро любит Джуда и его привычки, забавные или глупые, но лучше уж он будет до конца жизни брать в рот только целиком, чем ему придется повторять такое каждый день.

— Теперь твоя очередь меня… убедить, — усмехнулся Зеро.

— Это не сложно, — Джуд повторил его ухмылку.

— Да что ты гово… Ох, да… Ещё!... Да, так…

Убеждать Джуд умел, и за это Зеро любил его еще сильней.


End file.
